


Carlos' Surprise from Evie

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Carlos' Surprises and Gifts [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of my stories Carlos' Surprise, Carlos' Surprise from Ben, Carlos' Surprise from Chad, and Carlos' Surprise from Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with Dude following him.   
Carlos is too distracted to notice the "surprise" that's on his bed.   
But Dude does notice. Dude jumps on to Carlos' bed and barks at the dog on the bed.   
Carlos wonders why Dude was barking, he turns around to see a Beagle puppy sitting on his bed.  
Carlos walks over to his bed and sits down.   
He lets the puppy sniff his hand, and then after the puppy sniffed his hand, he starts to pet the dog.   
While Carlos is petting the puppy he wonders to himself, (I wonder whose dog this is?, there's no collar).  
There's a note on Carlos' bed. Carlos doesn't notice the note on the bed, but Dude does. Dude pick up the note and put in Carlos' lap.   
Carlos picks up the note and reads:  
"To Carlos,  
From Evie."

Carlos smiles as he reads the note.   
After he reads the note he puts it down on the bed.

Carlos named the puppy, Evie.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos is in his and Jay's dorm room, laying on his stomach on his bed.

His dog, Evie is laying in front of him. 

Carlos is scratching Evie's back while thinking about the note that Evie left him with his new puppy:  
"To Carlos,  
From Evie".

Carlos starts to think about the note, (It was really sweet of Evie to get me a puppy.) As Carlos is thinking this, his dog Evie is licking his hand and nuzzling it.  
Carlos gives Evie a smile. 

Evie rolls over and Carlos starts to give Evie a belly rub.

Carlos is too distracted to notice that (human) Evie is there, but Evie does notice. 

Evie walks into Carlos' and Jay's dorm room while smiling. 

Carlos continues to give (dog) Evie a belly rub. 

Evie walks over to Carlos' bed and sits down.

Evie smiles while watching Carlos give (dog) Evie a belly rub.

Evie starts scratching (dog) Evie's belly.  
Carlos smiles and continues to rub (dog) Evie's belly. 

 

Evie and Carlos and (dog) Evie spend the rest of the day on Carlos' bed.


End file.
